HollowClan
''Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ''"Cats of all clans! I am here tonight not to share news of plentiful prey, or the wellbeing of my clan. I am here to announce the sad, sad death of Heatherstar, who's last life was taken by a MistClan apprentice! He leaped over the border and caused a fight. A warrior helped him, and together, they took a loved cat's life. We will never forget Heatherstar, and she will always be here, with us, in our hearts. Willowheart is the new deputy of HollowClan. And what has happened to those two murderers?" ''- Rabbitstar at the Gathering after Hazelstar's death (Into the Dark, Chapter Four) HollowClan is a clan that lives primarily in the oak forest. Their former leader, Hollowstar, was given his name due to the hollow trees he would climb in and fall in. Description HollowClan is one of the four major clans in the valley and considers StarClan as their ancestors. They are known for jumping high and climbing higher. They live in an oak forest where the trunks of the trees are thick and occasionally hollow. The roots that poke slightly above the ground trip cats that try to invade as they aren't used to the difficult terrain. The oak trees tower so high some cats think it's impossible to reach the top, and that only Hollowstar, the first leader, can climb them to their highest branches. They prefer squirrel, bird, and vole generally, but some liked mice. They hate fish and will only accept it during the hardest of seasons, even if it damages their pride. Clan Relationships PalmClan HollowClan and PalmClan have had their differences in the past, but since MistClan's territory is wet and horrible and not worth the effort and SpringClan won't let them by, the differences and squabbles are always short-lived, as neither of them can attack the other. HollowClan and PalmClan have had to work together in the past, such as in the barest of leaf-bares. SpringClan SpringClan has always been firm with not allowing HollowClan over the border, but never aggressive with it. It keeps HollowClan at bay but allows SpringClan and HollowClan to stay on good - or even - terms. However, SpringClan will let them by if the prey is scarce or they need herbs and they have enough to spare. MistClan HollowClan has always tended to try to boss MistClan around a little bit, resulting in bloody battles over exiling cats, stolen prey, and border skirmishes. There was one point when MistClan was close to HollowClan, as were all the other clans, while the others fought tooth and claw for one another's territory due to lies from the clever leader at the time. However, once the lies were revealed, HollowClan became aggressive, and the other clans didn't like them anymore. Territory *Camp: A hollow with trees on the edges of the camp, creating a canopy. *The Hollow Tree: A huge oak tree near the border between HollowClan's and MistClan's territories with roots that pop out of the ground. The biggest root marks the border. *The Meadow: A meadow where the trees rapidly get replaced with flowers. *The Training Hollow: A small hollow near the mountains at the back of the territory for apprentices to train Eras Hazelstar Hazelstar was a dark brown she-cat with light blue eyes. She was the leader before Rabbitstar, first appearing in "Into the Dark", Chapter Three when Fernripple stood on the border between MistClan and HollowClan. She was then mentioned at the next Gathering after she died when Crowpaw and Blazefang took her last life and was rarely mentioned afterward. Hazelstar's warrior name was Hazelfang. Hazelstar's first life was lost when she climbed up the mountains, then accidentally slipped and fell, which was when her deputy at the time took over for a couple of moons while her broken bones healed. Her second, third, and fourth lives were lost when a rouge drowned her, until finally, he gave up, stating that she was invincible. Her fifth life was lost to an exiled SpringClan apprentice, of whom she killed in turn, and her sixth and seventh lives were lost to a MistClan warrior in a battle for territory, which was when her deputy called to retreat for her. Hazelstar's eighth life was lost to greencough, and her ninth lost to Crowpaw and Blazefang. Hazelstar's deputies were Alderbite and Rabbitfur. Rabbitstar Rabbitstar was a light brown long-haired tom with amber eyes. He was first seen at the Gathering after Hazelstar's death in Chapter Four of "Into the Dark", announcing Hazelstar's death and demanding to know what had happened to Crowpaw and Blazefang. After discovering that they both were restricted to camp and Blazefang was no longer deputy and caring for the elders, he demanded they be exiled out of anger and grief. Lazulistar refuses, and they get into a quarrel before Rabbitstar ends the gathering and leaves. Later, Rabbitstar leads an attack on MistClan. He finds Dovepaw in the Medicine Cat den and pins her, just to get chased off by Sunpaw with an order to finish off Kaleweed to Torrentflame and Cottonfern. After PalmClan arrives, HollowClan retreats. MistClan later attacks again when Crowtalon is made deputy. Rabbitstar takes two of Lazulistar's lives and forces the few MistClan cats in camp to retreat. They run by weak Lazulistar and Crowtalon after the few cats that were in the MistClan camp retreat, but make no attempts to go back and attack the camp or the cats. Crowstar has a truce with Rabbitstar soon after, convincing him that both of them need more warriors and they're each just losing warriors with the constant battles. Rabbitstar hisses at his warriors when they start to talk about their apparent victory in MistClan three moons before. He shares happy news of four new apprentices, two new medicine cats, and three new warriors. He orders HollowClan to leave halfway in Briarshine's kitting. Interesting Facts/Trivia *HollowClan's general attitude is based on ShadowClan, and their territory is based on ThunderClan